ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Commando (character)
is a video game character who first debuted in the beat-em-up ''Captain Commando by Capcom. His name is derived from the company's name ('Cap'tain 'Com'mando). An early version of the character appeared as an early mascot of Capcom in the packaging and manual of many early games released in North America. History Mascot era An early version of the Captain Commando character appeared in the packaging and manuals of many of Capcom's earlier console titles released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in North America from to . All of Capcom's games released for the NES between and (1942, Commando, Ghosts 'n Goblins, Mega Man, Trojan, Section Z and Gun Smoke) were released as part of the "Captain Commando Challenge Series" and featured a drawing of the Captain on the back of the packaging, which depicted him as a "futuristic" space hero wielding a raygun on each hand and two large medallions around his neck with the letter "C" engraved on each. Each game's instruction manual also featured a "Special Message" from the Captain addressed to the owner of the game, congratulating the player for purchasing one of Capcom's products. Additionally the instruction manual for Section Z identified the otherwise nameless player character as being Captain Commando himself. A revised version of the Captain Commando character appeared again in Capcom's NES lineup in (Strider, Mega Man 2, Willow, and Duck Tales). The artwork on the rear packaging of those games featured an illustration of Captain Commando wearing a pilot suit in front of a fighter jet, holding a helmet under his right arm, with an alien chimp sitting on his right shoulder. The text above the artwork featured a message from the Captain advising the reader to "look to (him) for up-to-date reports reports for all the exciting action games from Capcom", followed by the Captain's apparent handwritten signature. In video games Captain Commando would make his debut as a proper video game character in his self-titled beat-em-up in for the arcade, Captain Commando. The character in the game is a futuristic crime-fighter who leads the Commando Team, which is composed of him and his three Commando Companions (the three other player characters in the game), against an organization of "super-criminals" seeking to conquer the Earth. The Captain Commando in the game appears a blond-haired superhero wearing a blue outfit with a white "Protector" vest, a pair of goggles, a pair of "energy gloves" called the "Captain Gauntlets", capable of shooting fire and electricity. His special moves all have the words "Captain" in their name ("Captain Collider", "Captain Kick", and "Captain Cannon"). Captain Commando would return as a player character in the fighting game Marvel vs Capcom in as one of the characters representing Capcom. The Captain has a transformation sequence prior to each match which depicts him in a suit (or in a cowboy outfit) before donning his superhero costume. His "Commando Strike" special move, as well as both of his Hyper Combos (the "Captain Sword" and the "Captain Storm"), has him summoning his Commando Companions to attack his opponent. The Captain's victory quotes consist of random Capcom trivia, while his ending is a homage to the ending in his original game. This incarnation of Captain Commando also appears in the sequel, Marvel vs. Capcom 2. References External links * Captain Commando's Marvel vs. Capcom entry at StrategyWiki.org Category:Captain Commando characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Video game mascots Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991